


The Consultation

by TheFutureMrsCapaldi



Category: Fortysomething
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutureMrsCapaldi/pseuds/TheFutureMrsCapaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need to go to the doctor because you're having a female "problem..." but this doctor is unlike any you've ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consultation

I was in London on business when it happened… something I’d dreaded for years… I turned 40. I didn’t dread the age itself, mind you. In fact, the day itself I laughed like crazy thinking “How on Earth can *I* be 40?! This is HILARIOUS!” No, the problems came a few months later. I’d always had a high sex drive, and I’d heard that women tended to have their sex drives escalate, but I though it SURELY wouldn’t happen to ME, it was already high enough. I’d been celibate for several years at that time, but it hadn’t been an issue. The occasional “self help” had been enough. Lately though, my hormones had escalated to the point where nearly every man I saw I looked at like I was a starving tiger and he was a plump gazelle. I wanted to pounce on them and devour them.

Finally, I realized something HAD to be done about this. I needed to see a doctor IMMEDIATELY. I went to my apartment, looked through the phone book and started making some phone calls this afternoon, finally finding a doctor’s office that could take me today. I went out and hailed a taxi, giving the driver the address. Lord, I prayed, PLEASE let this guy be able to do something for me. I can’t take much more of this!

Arriving at the surgery (which is what they call doctors’ offices in the UK for some reason), I went in and signed my name at the desk. A pretty Indian woman said “It may be a bit, but you’ll be seen by Dr. Slippery.” I wanted to laugh when she said that, I usually can handle weird names but that one was just GOOFY. Instead I just sat down in the waiting room, picking up one of several out-of-date magazines. Well, at least ONE thing is a constant, I thought to myself.

I thumbed through it, not really paying attention to what I was reading, when suddenly this MAN came in. He was wearing this indescribably sexy outfit, including these blue tinted sunglasses. He made this gesture with his hand, which had beautifully long, slender fingers. I was immediately sitting up straight. I didn’t know who this guy was, but I felt that “need to pounce” sensation so strongly it took every ounce of willpower in me not to do so. He was having a conversation with the Indian receptionist and a man who wasn’t bad looking himself, but was a little on the geeky side for me, especially standing next to the biker looking guy. I couldn’t hear what was being said, but after a few moments the biker guy started singing. He had an AMAZING voice, and upon hearing it I quietly moaned and put my head in my hands. If I stayed in this room much longer, I felt, I might just lose control.

Still singing, I watched him walk through the waiting room and into an office, closing the door behind him. As soon as he did that, I jumped up and approached the receptionist. “Who IS that guy?” I whispered in an awed tone of voice. “Oh,” she said uncertainly, “that’s Dr. Pilfrey, Dr. Slippery’s partner in the office.” “I’ll give you fifty pounds,” I said, pulling my wallet out of my purse, “if you’ll make me his first client.” “I don’t know…” she responded, but I said “PLEASE, I think that man will understand my problem,” shoving the money toward her. She took it, and changed my appointment information.

I sat back down, and in a few moments Dr. Pilfrey came out and called my name. I jumped up like a jack-in-the-box, and followed him into his consulting room. I locked the door as I entered, just to ensure we weren’t disturbed. He sat down behind the desk, and I sat in the chair opposite him. There were lit candles on his desk, emitting a pleasant aroma. That scent, along with the others I could detect in the room, were making my head swim. I started rubbing my palms up and down the tops of my thighs, nervous about what I was going to say.

“Well now, what seems to be the trouble, Miss?” “Well, Doctor Pilfrey…” “Call me Ronnie, please.” “Ronnie,” I sighed unintentionally, “this is kind of embarrassing, but… I need you to help me lower my libido.” “LOWER your libido, you say?” he asked, cocking his right eyebrow. “Yes, you see, I haven’t had any contact with men in some time. I’ve been able to handle it until recently, but now, my senses seem to be hypersensitive. Even now, in this room, your masculinity….” I closed my eyes, and inhaled deeply through my nose. “I can smell the testosterone in the air.” I licked my lips, slowly, languorously. “I can taste the sweat on your skin. I can hear your heartbeat.”

I opened my eyes, and Pilfrey was standing, his excitement very visible in front of me. “I think I have just what you need,” he said hoarsely, and walked quickly around the desk. He stood me up, turned with me so my back was to the desk, and pushed me onto it. He pulled my pants down roughly, tugging them until they were completely off. Then he climbed onto the desk himself, tearing at my shirt, ripping the buttons off. I couldn’t catch my breath, the utter animalistic quality of him was overwhelming me.

He grabbed my breasts, kissing, licking, sucking until I screamed “OH RONNIE!! YES!!” He buried his face in my neck as he entered me, groaning with pleasure. I tried not to climax immediately but it was no use. I screamed again, feeling myself contracting around him in pulses. When the waves had subsided, he started moving inside me, slowly and gently. He lifted his head, and I looked deeply into his blue eyes, awed that he could be so tender and so ferocious at the same time. He hit that sensitive spot again and I cried out, arching my back. He grinned and thrust even more, letting me take all of him into myself. I entwined my fingers in his curly hair and pulled his mouth onto mine, moaning into it. I lost all sense of myself, of place, of time, everything.

He broke the kiss, gasping and panting, his time was nearly there. He found the self control to slow down once more, and I thought, If he makes me again…. But that was where the thought ended as waves of passion crescendoed through my body. This time I didn’t have a chance to muffle the sound, but I didn’t care because he was thrusting harder and deeper than before, crying out himself as we climaxed together. He collapsed on top of me, and I stroked his hair, amazed at this remarkable lover I’d discovered.

After a few moments, a terrible thought crossed my mind. “Ronnie…” “Hmm?” he murmured, still trying to catch his breath. “Please tell me this room is soundproofed, that the entire practice and all your patients didn’t just hear us.” He lifted his head, a look of realization on his face. “No, it isn’t,” he replied. He carefully raised himself off me, then rearranged his clothing. Going to the door, he unlocked and opened it just a couple of inches, enough to peer out. He closed the door back, then turned to face me. “They heard us, all right,” he said. “Every eye was turned toward this room.”

I covered my face and started giggling uncontrollably. Remarkably, he started laughing too. I took my hands away and looked at him with a smile on my face. “Think we could make this a daily appointment?” I asked him. “Only if you’ll let me make house calls from now on,” he replied with a grin. I climbed down from the desk and put my clothing back on as best I could, considering how many buttons were now missing from my shirt. As I bent down to retrieve my pants, I couldn’t help noticing something about Ronnie I hadn’t previously.

“Nice socks!” I exclaimed, seeing the neon yellow peeking out from beneath his trouser cuffs. He blushed, and said “Long story.” I chose not to question him, instead writing down my name, address and phone number. “So you know where to go on your lunch breaks,” I said as I handed him the slip of paper, then kissed him passionately. “And that was one for the road.” I quickly ran my fingers through my hair, which had gotten rather tousled, then unlocked and opened the door to leave. Just before I closed it, though, I heard Ronnie on his phone. “Surinder? Cancel the meeting with Estelle, I’ve decided to change my mind.”


End file.
